Survive the Ed
by LacedUp
Summary: One year after his sister was taken from him, Ed sets out into America's most important night, seeking vengeance for the heartache he, his friends, and his parents were put through. However, he discovers that the Purge isn't the great, wonderful catharsis that everyone makes it out to be.
1. Chapter 1

**_*Gasp* LacedUp doing a story other than fictional wrestling? BLASPHEMOUS! XD_**

**_Seriously, I've had a weird obsession with "The Purge," as of lately. Don't question it. Anyway, I'm doing a fic to see how The Purge would play out in Peach Creek, the home of the Eds. So I must warn you, this story is at a high rated T, may be pushed to M later on._**

**_Warning: This story contains descriptive images of extreme violence, death, language, and anything you would find in a conventional horror film. If you do not wish to read this story, then turn back now._**

**_Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form, own Ed, Edd, n Eddy. That belongs to Danny Antonucci, nor do I own "The Purge."_**

* * *

Ed looked at the spread of firearms that were strewn across the mattress of his bed. He looked down upon them with cold eyes and a stoic expression, but on the inside, a deep seated desire for vengeance was gradually boiling, soon to reach a point where the largest of the Eds would explode into a tizzy of anger and sadness.

He always thought his life was so simple before everything that occurred in the past few years had happened. Toiling in the hot summer days with his fellow friends, Edd, more commonly known as Double D, and Eddy, planning and executing ludicrous scams that they (mostly Eddy) would hope to earn them a quick quarter or two, but would unfortunately earn the ire of the rest of the neighborhood kids. When they completed their odyssey to Eddy's brother's house and gained the admiration and popularity they yearned so long for, they thought they were set for life.

Until one incident pushed Ed to his near breaking point.

About a year after the Eds' journey, a political party formed, calling themselves the New Founding Fathers of America. Like everyone else, they sought to see America as a nation reborn, where its denizens would flourish in an environment of utopia and euphoria. They did this by enacting the Purge. The Purge is a 12 hour time period where all crime, including murder, rape, and larceny, is legal. Ed never truly did care about the Purge, but his parents supported it 100%!

Because of it, they were able to get higher salaries due to the massive unemployment drop, and they flourished just like the New Founding Father said they would. Every year, Ed's father went out to Purge with his friends while Ed's mother sat at home and usually watched the Purge feed. Ed, on the other hand, would sit in his room and do what he normally did: Watch monster movies and read comic books as the sounds of gunfire and screams emitted from just outside his window. It wasn't until last year that Ed really got involved in the Purge, good, bad, or indifferent.

Last year, his little sister Sarah went into downtown Peach Creek to a friend's apartment for a Purge party. This was the best thing she could muster because her parents still thought she was too young to participate in the Purge. About halfway through that party, a group of masked thugs cut the power to the entire apartment complex, disabled its security system, and broke in, killing nearly every single resident there, including Sarah, who took a bullet for her best friend Jimmy, who escaped.

There isn't a day that goes by that Ed misses his baby sister. And now, the night that claimed his little sister has once again reared its ugly head, but Ed was prepared to rear his own right back at it. He was going through his equipment for the night when, all of a sudden, the door to his room swung open violently, hitting the wall and almost sending it off its hinges (again). Into his room ran Eddy, the shortest, yet loudest of the three Ed boys. Right behind him was Double D, the most intelligent of the trio. Throughout the years, the two had changed significantly, both in appearance and personality. Eddy was now the second tallest of the three, right behind Ed and had gained a more caring and level headed mindset, but he still had his moment here and there. Double D had become more confident of himself in recent years, but still managed to retain his OCD-like ways.

Eddy jumped onto Ed from behind and latched onto his head, but Ed maintained his grip on reality and his stoic look.

"Hey Lumpy! Guess where we're going tonight?" Eddy asked with a huge grin.

"Where?" Ed asked, devoid of emotion.

"Shovel-Chin invited us over to his place for his first annual Purge party!" Eddy said as he got down from Ed, identifying Kevin with his usual nickname for him. Eddy and Kevin called each other by their nicknames, Pipsqueak and Shovel Chin respectively, but out of playfulness instead of malice.

"It is a joyous occasion tonight indeed, gentlemen," Double D piped in, "The night that made this country the flourishing and thriving utopia it is returns. I, for one, cannot wait for this celebration of our country's most important evening."

"So, Monobrow, you coming or what? We've only got about an hour before the Purge starts and the party is already in full swing over there!" Eddy said with an anticipating laugh.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Ed said, anger dripping off his lips, "I've got my own plans for tonight."

"…Ed…" Double D started, knowing what Ed was planning, "I know the practice of taking another's life is involved in purging to make America a better place, but please Ed, I would advise not going out on the streets tonight in lieu of all the violence. What if you were to suffer a catastrophic injury?"

"I don't care, Double D," Ed started, "I'm not just going out there to kill random people. My sights are set on a specific group…"

Eddy and Double D immediately fell silent upon this sentence. They had been so caught up in planning the Purge party with Kevin that they forgot why Ed was so stoic the past week. Double D immediately walked up behind Ed and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, making sure to put a glove on before he did so.

"Ed, I will sympathize with you on this. Sarah's death was hard for all of us to bare," Double D said, "But you mustn't dwell on the past. You have to look forward towards the future, the one that our New Founding Fathers have laid out for us. Please Ed?"

Ed looked back at Double D with a look mixing of anger and sadness, "It doesn't matter what my future may hold for me, Double D. What matters is that I take down the people that took my baby sister away from me."

Eddy and Double D exchanged glances at each other while Ed loaded up his Beretta with ammunition. His parents didn't care that he was using their weapons cache, and he didn't care if they did.

"Sooooo… I take it that you AREN'T coming to the party?" Eddy asked with little care for Ed's emotional well-being.

"Eddy!" Double D scolded through a whisper, "Be considerate for Ed! He's going through a rigorous time!"

"No, Double D," Ed said, putting on an upper body armor vest, "Eddy has a right to ask that, just like everyone has the right to Purge," Ed grabbed a Steyr AUG from his bed and loaded the magazine into the slot, cocking back the hammer, "And I intend to use every single bit of that right to eliminate the people who took my baby sister from me."

"Ed, please reconsider, violence and revenge isn't the solution." Double D pleaded.

"Funny that someone who supports the Purge says something like that when the Purge is all about taking the lives of innocent people." Ed said coldly.

"I may not support the killing, but I do support what the Purge does for this country, what the Purge does for others, what the Purge does for us." Double D said.

Ed dwelled on that. The Purge, whether he supported it or not, did benefit the middle class in some aspects. It may not benefit them as much as it did the wealthy, but it benefited them nonetheless.

"The Purge may serve people like us some good, but for others like me, it only serves as a reminder of the day that their values as a proud American disappeared." Ed said.

"Ed, listen to me!" Double D spoke up, raising his voice, "If you do this, you're only going to be like them!"

"I'M NOTHING LIKE THEM!" Ed suddenly roared, facing Double D and Eddy, "THEY WERE KILLING INNOCENT PEOPLE! MY SISTER WAS INNOCENT! THE OTHERS THEY KILLED WERE INNOCENT! THEY ARE NOT INNOCENT! THEY DESERVE WHAT IS COMING TO THEM!"

Double D and Eddy took a step back. Never before had Ed yelled at them quite like that in their lives. He was letting this vendetta cloud his judgment, and it was better not to agitate Ed when he was in this state.

"Uh, you know Double D, I just remembered that Kevin needed us to…uh…prepare the fruitcake! Yeah, that's it!" Eddy said.

"Fruitcake? We aren't in the holiday season yet, Eddy." Double D informed.

"We are if you don't want to get your head ripped off!" Eddy said into Double D's ear, hoping Ed wouldn't hear them.

"Oh…" Double D started, then his face lit up, "OH RIGHT! The fruitcake! How could we forget the Purge fruitcake? We should go and help Kevin now, correct Eddy?"

"Right!" Eddy said, "We'll see ya later, Lumpy! Have fun…doing what you're going to do!" Eddy said as he grabbed Double D by the arm and ran out of the room with him, trying to avoid Ed's pent up anger.

Ed stared at the door until he turned back and resumed his preparations. He knew that Eddy was lying. He wasn't as dumb as he was all those years ago. But he knew one thing was true.

Tonight, Ed was getting his revenge, and he was going to get it no matter what it took.

* * *

**_And that's it for this one! Sorry if it was short, but I consider this to be an interlude to the events to come later in the story. And before anyone asks, I had Double D supporting the Purge not because of the violence it brings, but because of its byproducts and how it keeps crime rates and unemployment low. Anyway, reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed!_**

**_This is LacedUp signing off!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thought I'd abandon you? YOU THOUGHT WRONG! XD**_

_**Anyway, here's a brand new chapter of Survive The Ed! Also, thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. It means a lot!**_

_**And another thing, to answer connormarini's question, the title is a reference to the phrase, "Survive The Night," which is seen as the tagline in both Purge movies.**_

* * *

Music was playing over a stereo system as well as colorful lights of all kinds were flashing around the living room. Snacks were being consumed and drinks were being indulged upon as the party remained in full swing. Purge themed napkins, plates, and utensils were being used to feast upon the refreshments as someone called for the music to be turned up.

This person was Kevin, the jock of the Cul-De-Sac. He, along with Nazz, Rolf, and Jonny, were all wearing Purge paraphernalia in the form of shirts, while Kevin chose to wear a Purge themed hat. The others, consisting of other Cul-De-Sac teens and their miscellaneous friends from school, wore semi-formal wear in the form of jeans and the most formal shirt they could find in an hour. Kevin went back over to his group by the couch and took a seat next to Rolf, his best friend, and Nazz.

"I heard this Purge is gonna be the biggest yet!" Kevin said.

"Yeah, dude. My parents are ready to cleanse their souls and purify America of crime." Nazz said enthusiastically.

"Righteous! It sucks that my parents still don't allow me to Purge, though. But the party makes up for it at least." Kevin laughed.

"True, dude. True." Nazz said, sipping her drink.

"What about you, Rolf? Your folks doing anything for the Purge this year?" Kevin asked his best friend.

"Rolf's mama and papa plan to take our herds of cattle upon the streets of America and shape it to how the old country was back in the day. Nana wishes to stay home and clean her toe jam with the barrel of pickled yams we keep fresh in the freezer." Rolf said.

Kevin and Nazz just looked at each other in a confused and disgusted way; the image of Rolf's nana cleaning her toe jam with freezer burned pickled yams permanently seared into their brains.

"That sounds… reassuring, bro." Kevin said with a nervous laugh.

"It matters not by the size of one's deeds to make America the prosperous nation it is today, but by the effort and dedication one takes to make the country we live in a reality." A voice said.

Kevin looked over his shoulder to see Edd grinning, with a red t-shirt saying, "I Support The Purge" in blue lettering.

"Double D! Glad you could make it man!" Kevin said, raising his hand up for a high five, which prompted Edd to grab a nearby, clean napkin and place it on his palm before high fiving Kevin, proving him to be the clean freak the neighborhood kids have come to love.

"I would not miss this night for anything Kevin. The return of America's most important night is upon us!" Double D said with pride.

"Rolf cannot wait for the picture box to display the events of the night. Maybe Rolf will be able to see mama use her newfangled whatchamacallit!" Rolf said.

"You mean a gun, Rolf?" Kevin asked.

"Same thing!" Rolf responded.

"By the way, where's Eddy? I thought he would be with you." Kevin asked the sockheaded Ed boy.

"He had to go pick up the grease filled pizza we all agreed on ordering. Ugh!" Double D shivered, "SO much grease, does Eddy realize how unsanitary that is for one's skin, and more importantly, one's health?"

Upon finishing that sentence, the front door was kicked in, and walked in Eddy with an armful of pizza boxes. Immediately, Eddy was swarmed by the other kids, all vying to get a piece of the pie. Eddy managed to break through the crowd of party goers, maintaining his grin.

"Next time," Eddy said, giving Edd a playful push, "You're getting the pizza."

"What's up, Dorky?" Kevin said, raising his hand, once again, for a high five.

"Nothing much, Shovel Chin!" Eddy said, high fiving Kevin back.

"Where is the single eye browed, walnut-for-a-brain Ed boy? He should be joining us in this celebratory festivity!" Rolf asked.

Both Eddy and Ed went silent for a moment, the only sounds heard now are the sounds of pizza being devoured and the music that plays in the background. The two Eds looked at each other awkwardly and silently, acknowledging through their facial expressions what happened mere hours ago.

"Let me guess…he's still upset about last year, huh?" Nazz asked.

The Eds could only nod their heads up and down in confirmation of the blonde's (and probably everyone else's) speculations on the whereabaouts of the largest Ed boy.

"Yeah, but he's taking it to drastic measures this time…he's going out tonight." Eddy said.

This shocked the trio, even Kevin, who isn't shocked by anything. All three of them knew what Ed was capable of, but they were afraid that, given his slow wittedness and lack of intelligence, he would end up as just another statistic of the nation reborn.

"Rolf knew the no-chin Ed boy was slow in the head, but this decision of his is poppycock, even in the eyes of Rolf!" Rolf said with concern.

"Dude," Nazz started, "He must be really bent on revenge if he wants to do that. He's never been one to care about the Purge." Nazz said.

"That innocence he once had vanished last year along with the live of his sister. What happened turned him into something that not even Eddy and I can stop." Edd said in a somber mood.

"I know you may be furious with me about this, but you gotta let Ed do what he has to do. He obviously won't stop this mood of his unless he takes out the people who killed Sarah. You just gotta let go and let Ed do this." Kevin said.

Now, it was Nazz and Rolf's turn to be shocked and surprised. When had Kevin EVER been the voice of reason for the Eds?

"You…may be right, Kevin…you just may be ri-" Edd said, but was cut off when Eddy interrupted the four's conversation.

"YOU GUYS!" Eddy yelled throughout the party, perking up everyone's attention to the kid wearing the yellow bowling shirt.

"IT'S STARTING!" Eddy said, pointing at the television screen that went blue.

* * *

Ed sat on his living room couch, practicing his aim for the night as the television played commercials in the background. His parents weren't home. They were out of town at their own Purge party, not in support of it, but just to get their mind off of Sarah. They didn't know what Ed was abou to do, but he didn't care. All that he had on his mind was vengeance and vengeance alone.

On the coffee table in front of him was a rubber mask. It was a clown mask that was stained with dried blood and riddled with bullet holes. This particular mask was one the police and paramedics recovered after last year's Purge concluded. It belonged to the gang that killed his sister, using it to conceal their identities for some weird and unknown reason. One policemen, out of respect for Ed's family and their loss, gave them the mask in the hopes that maybe they could identify anyone who wore it. Ed's parents could not, but Ed wanted to keep it, citing it to his parents and the policeman for, "his collection of horror movie merchandise," as it reminded him of the mask a certain young boy wore one Halloween night to murder his older sister.

Ed reached forward and picked up the mask off the table and stared at it, no readable expression on his face. He stared at it with soulless eyes and a burning heart hungry for the bloodshed of his sister's killers. He then stuffed it into the dark brown trench coat that was laid across the recliner, intending on asking people who might have worn it that night.

As he as doing this, he noticed the screen on the television turned blue, followed by the Emergency Broadcast System alarm going off thrice. The robotic voice of a woman emitted from the television as text began to scroll up from the bottom of the TV.

**_This is not a test_**

**_This is your Emergency Broadcast System, announcing the commencement of the annual Purge, sanctioned by the U.S. Government._**

**_Weapons of Class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the Purge. All other weapons are restricted._**

**_Government officials of Ranking 10 have been granted immunity from the Purge and shall not be harmed._**

**_Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for twelve continuous hours._**

**_Police, fire, and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning at 7 A.M. when the Purge concludes._**

**_Blessed be our New Founding Fathers and America, a nation reborn._**

**_May God be with you all._**

Then, Ed's signal to revenge sounded and reached his ears in a heartbeat.

The sirens.

They wailed.

They growled.

They were the call for Ed to enact what he had been dreaming of doing for a full year now.

He got off the couch and approached his front door, putting on the trench coat. He grasped the doorknob and twisted it, opening himself to the harsh outside world the Purge offered every single year. He could already hear faint sounds of gunfire erupting from downtown Peach Creek.

With a deep breath, he took in the nighttime air and slung the Steyr AUG over his back. He grabbed the Beretta from his waist and gripped it tightly, making his way down the street and out of the Cul-De-Sac, and into a night filled with violence, betrayal, and bloodshed.

* * *

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S ALL YOUR GETTING FOR NOW! XD I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY that I couldn't get to the main part just yet, but I'm trying to go at an even pace and not rush this. Plus, I needed to show the others before Ed headed out. In conclusion, reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed!_**

**_This is LacedUp signing off!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is chapter 3 of "Survive the Ed!" I know it took a while for me to update, but school as been thoroughly kicking my ass lately with work and all! DX But anyone, here is chapter 3!**_

_**Warning: This chapter contains intense violence, language, and blood and gore. **_

* * *

_**7:30 P.M.: Eleven and a half hours remaining in the Purge**_

_Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!_

That was the sound that Ed's boots made each time their soles hit the ground. With each step, Ed gripped the handle of his Assault Rifle until his knuckles turned white. His face was the expression of lifelessness and his eyes were pools of bottomless darkness and despair.

Currently, Ed had just entered downtown Peach Creek. He had not come across anyone just yet, but the night was still very young, as there were still eleven and a half hours left before the Purge concluded. So far, Ed had spent the first half hour of the annual event skulking around alleyways and looting already dead bodies of ammo needed for his sidearm. Lucky for Ed the sidearm he had was a commonly used one, a strategy he picked up on the official Purge website.

Ed had only one destination in mind: Persica Square, the main commercial section of downtown Peach Creek. Six months prior to tonight, Ed had discovered, through Edd, that the clown mask that the policeman had picked up last year from his sister's murder scene was used religiously by a triad group working out of the section. Their main base of operations was reportedly an underground one that passed off as a strip club, using the ruse of an adult edifice to safely pool their money from extensive, illegal activities.

Ed stopped his train of thought as he heard the sounds of a car revving down the street just around the corner from him. Using the tactics he saw from the multiple movies he has seen, he sprinted towards the corner of a building and leaned back against it, anticipating the arrival of the would-be automobile he just heard.

Finally, the car, which turned out to be a white Ford F-150, sped down the road and, luckily, did not spot Ed hiding. Not wanting to kill those he had not desire for, Ed turned the corner and sprinted across the street.

_Phew, that was a close call,_ Ed thought to himself.

But just as he let that thought process in the small clump of tissue he called his brain, he heard the truck that just passed him slam on its brakes, the red brake lights and skidding tires catching his attention. Ed also stopped dead in his tracks, looking down the street and eyeing the truck with suspicion. Before he knew it, the truck started backing up in reverse at an alarming rate. Ed knew that he was spotted by the unknown occupants of the vehicle. He knew that he was in for a showdown.

_Well, if they want a fight, they'll get one!_ Ed thought once more.

With speed, Ed ran at the truck going in reverse. The two windows for the back seats of the truck slid down and out popped two Skorpion Submachine guns. They fired at a breathtaking rate, Ed using the Serpentine technique to dodge the bullets with impressive skill. As the two forces got closer, they increased their intense battle, but none were able to land a single hit! Hell, Ed hadn't even gotten a chance to fire off a SINGLE bullet!

Finally, when he got close enough, Ed jumped into the back of the open bed of the truck. He forward rolled and sat up against the back window. The two Skorpion wielding assailants leaned out further to get a better shot, revealing them to be a scraggly bearded male and a bat-shit crazy grinning woman who looked like she had the need to kill in order to sustain her sanity.

Ed saw this and dashed to his right, grabbing the male's Skorpion and pushing it to the side as soon as he pulled the trigger, turning 360 degrees and tossing the submachine gun out. The woman tried firing at the large Ed boy, but he once again ducked and tried to kick the gun from the woman's hand, but she pulled back just in time as Ed's foot connected with the back window, nearly shattering it!

"HEY! THE FUCK'S GOING ON BACK THERE?!" The driver shouted.

"NOTHING BOSS! WE JUST GOTTA TAKE CARE OF THIS LITTLE SHIT!" The woman shouted.

At that moment where the woman responded to the driver's question, Ed ran up and landed a sickening punch that instantly broke her nose, blood gushing down her face and chest and she screamed with pain, holding her face. The male then opened his door and diligently climbed out into the bed as Ed was dealing with the woman. The man grabbed Ed in a choke hold from behind, but Ed quickly got out of it, dropping to his knee and throwing the man over his head and to his back, landing with a thud in the back of the bed of the truck. The driver, hit the brakes in an attempt to shake the slow witted Ed boy from the vehicle, but Ed used his hands to brace to the sides of the bed, stopping him from almost certain injuries. The driver then shifted into drive and sped the car down the city streets as fast as he could, trying anything to shake the Ed boy off.

Ed stood up as the man reached into his belt and pulled out a Glock handgun, but Ed had the wherewithal to grab it and force it upward into the sky at, once again, the same moment as the firearm discharged its bullets. Ed wrapped his own arms around the man's left arm, twisting it in a fashion that subsequently BROKE it! The man squealed in agony as Ed went to finally go grab his Steyr AUG, thinking to use it now since the assailants had given him the opportunity. As he rested his hands on it, his peripherals caught the woman aiming her own sidearm, a Magnum pistol straight at Ed. Using his instincts alone, Ed grabbed the man on the floor of the bed and held him up just as the woman pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the man in the abdomen as Ed tossed him towards the woman leaning out of the window, causing her to retreat back into the car as the man tumbled over the edge of the speeding truck and to his death.

Ed, diligently as ever, climbed up to the roof of the truck, grabbing his sidearm along the way, and gripped it on one side. Using his ungodly strength, he pulled as hard as he could, ripping the metal roof off and throwing it to the side. The occupants looked up to see the boy standing over them with his Beretta in hand. Ed saw that there were four more occupants in the car. The male driver who looked well in his 20's, the woman from before, another woman sitting in the middle of the backseat, and a male in the front passenger seat brandishing a Combat Shotgun!

"WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW'D HE-" The male in the passenger seat exclaimed before the woman in the middle of the back seat interrupted.

"DOESN'T MATTER!" She said before reaching forward and taking a hold of the steering wheel, yanking it to the right just as they went into an intersection.

Ed didn't expect this as he tumbled over to his right, snagging his hand to the edge of the hole he made in the former roof, managing to hang onto the Beretta his other hand. He held on by one hand as the bat-shit insane woman leaned back out of the window and aimed her Magnum at Ed, who subsequently kicked it out of her hands and to the street below, shocking her again. She looked back up and received a swift kick to the face by Ed, causing her to fall out of the window and snag her feet on the roof of the car's interior. She was dangling for her life as the male passenger leaned out of his own window and aimed his shotgun at Ed. The boy saw this and slightly pulled himself up using his raw strength, causing him to evade the shotgun blast just as it fired…right into the dangling woman's face! Her mutilated head gushed blood and skin as she fell lifelessly from window and to the street.

The man with the shotgun didn't have time to react as Ed gripped his Beretta and pointed it at the man, blasting him in the back of the head and splattering his brains against the interior dashboard!

"OH! SHIT! SOMEBODY TAKE HIM THE FUCK OUT!" The driver yelled, speeding through the streets like a madman, hitting anyone that came across his path.

"I'M ON IT!" The last woman shouted, taking out her weapon of choice, a Sawed Off Shotgun, pointing it at the window at Ed…who wasn't there!

"Huh?! Where did he go?!" The woman asked.

"Look up!" A voice shouted from above.

The woman and the driver looked up to see Ed standing on the edge of the roof, aiming at them with his Steyr AUG! They didn't even have time to blink before Ed pulled and held down the trigger, coating the inside of the car with their blood and bringing the car to a dead halt!

Ed, from the momentum of the vehicle suddenly stopping, lost his balance and fell backwards into the bed of the truck once more. He slowly got up and slid out of the back, landing on his feet and walking around to the front of the car. He opened up the driver's seat and was met with the mess of human flesh and blood he created. He immediately winced at this.

_Is this what our government claims is helping our country? _Ed thought with disbelief.

He went through his usual routine of looting the bodies for anything useful. He couldn't find much ammo for the guns that were used in the gunfight. As he was about to leave, a sudden cry for help pierced through the car.

_**Someone…is anyone there?**_

Ed immediately perked up and followed the sound of feedback. It led him to the glove compartment. Opening it with caution, Ed found a small walkie-talkie crackling with static and the feedback he just heard. Carefully, he put it to his mouth and pressed the button on it.

"Who is this?" Ed asked.

"_**Please…help us. My name is Kaya. I'm with my brother Ben and my sister Jasmine. I heard gunfire over the line and assumed something happened."**_

"Yeah, you can say that." Ed said, looking over the carnage with a look of disgust.

"_**Are…are those men dead?"**_

"…Mmhm. Yeah, there dead." Ed said.

"_**Oh thank God…thank God…"**_

"Why does there death concern you?" Ed asked.

"_**Because the people there working for captured us."**_

"Why?"

"_**They plan on-"**_

"_**HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"**_

Ed's eyes widened at the sound of an older man's voice coming through.

"_**HURRY! WE'RE AT 223 DREX-AHHHHH!" **_

And the feed cut off.

Ed knew the street even though its full name wasn't addressed: 223 Drexon Avenue. Luckily, it wasn't that far from his original location of Persica Square. Knowing that roving groups of Purgers were likely to be looking for the truck given all the havoc it caused, Ed decided to sprint out of the area and go it on foot, hoping that he wouldn't have to encounter anyone like he just did along the way.

* * *

Ed's eyes squinted at the building in front of him. It wasn't large. It was an abandoned factory that blended into the decrepit slums that Drexon Avenue was located in. Ed would have to give these kidnappers props for setting up here. Ed walked up to the front door with caution, but slid behind a nearby dumpster for cover as he saw two men, one with a machete and one with a bowie knife, walk out and wave in a van that was coming down the street.

"Hurry up, man! We have to get those three out of here before that kid Kaya was talking with shows." The man with the machete said.

"You don't think I know that?" The other man with the bowie knife said in return. As they opened the double doors to the van's back storage, the man with the bowie knife turned around to see the barrel of a Beretta lunged into his chest, having no time to grab his knife as the trigger was pulled, muffling the sound with the bone and tissues of the chest. The man with the machete, however, was able to hear it, turning around to see Ed killing his partner. He grabbed his machete from the sheath in his waist, but didn't even get to use it as Ed took the already dead man's bowie knife and chucked it at him, slicing open his carotid artery, causing him to bleed out in a matter of seconds. Ed looked down at the two bodies in front of him, knowing that this is what he had to do to survive in this night. The driver of the van heard the first gunshot and opened his door, hopping out with an annoyed expression.

"Guys, why are you fu-" His speech was cut off as he saw, not only the dead bodies of his accomplices, but the barrel of Ed's Beretta aimed straight at his head . The driver's eyes widened as he slowly walked backwards towards the building, not daring to make a move as Ed followed his every move.

Then, thinking of alerting his partners inside the building, he let out a screech of highpitched screams, the bullet from Ed's gun embedding him in the skull silencing him. Knowing that the others inside heard the scream as well as the bullet, Ed dashed into the building, knowing he had nothing to lose now.

* * *

The sounds of flesh hitting flesh were heard as three men were surrounding a chair, beating a young girl of average build and brunette hair. She had cuts and bruises all over her face as the man in the middle of the three did the beating. He then pulled out a gun and pointed it at her head.

"Give me one good reason not to blow your fucking head off!" The man roared.

"Will I suffice, Ren?" A voice from behind the trio asked.

They turned to see a man of tall height, wearing a dark blue trench coat and smoking a cigarette in between in teeth. He took a long drag from it and blew smoke from his mouth, not taking his stare off the three.

"Boss! This girl possibly alerted that guy she was talking with here! We need to kill them before he gets here!" Ren said, pointing the gun at Kaya's head.

"You kill her, I kill you!" Boss said.

"Just you against us three?" Ren said with a laugh.

"No…I have two others on my side as well." Boss said.

Ren was about to laugh, but heard two simultaneous clicks of two guns on either side of him. The two men had pulled their sidearms and pointed them at Ren's head, threatening to pull the trigger at any moment.

"Now…you can either put the gun down, or I'll have these two do to you what you were about to do to the girl." Boss said.

Ren, albeit hesitant, slowly put his gun down, as did the two men.

"Her and the other two are worth a lot of money, if you know what I mean." Boss said, signaling for the two other men to drag the girl out of the room, which they did, grabbing both arms and carrying her from the chair.

"Sir, exactly how much are we getting paid to deliver these three?" Ren asked.

"More than we can fathom, Ren. Just don't go pulling shit like that again, got it?" Boss asked, no emotion showing on his face.

"Yes sir…" Ren grumbled.

Just as the two were about to leave, a high pitched screamed rang out through the building, followed by a gunshot! Ren was startled by the sounds as Boss just stood there stoically.

"The fuck was that?!" Ren asked.

"He's here." Boss solemnly said.

* * *

Ed ran into the building with a dead sprint, dashing down the halls without a care for his safety whatsoever. He turned a corner and ran down the hallway, being met with multiple men carrying weapons. Ed wasted no time in dropping them all with his Steyr AUG. He hid behind a corner as two men ran by him with their own weapons. Turning the corner, Ed fired upon the two, dropping them dead on the floor before advancing up a flight of rusted stairs.

Men situated on the catwalks of the factories upper levels were unaware of the boy carrying the assault rifle as Ed fired upon them with blinding speed, dropping three of the six. The other three turned and aimed their weapons at the large Ed boy, who ducked behind a metal pillar. The three advanced on Ed, who spotted a frag grenade in the jacket of one of the men he just shot. He quickly grabbed it before pulling the pin and throwing it towards the advancing assailants.

The three could do nothing but scream as the grenade exploded, causing the rusted catwalk they were on to fall from its supports and to the factory floor below! Ed peeked out and saw the destruction he caused. He got out of his hiding spot and ran on the barely stable catwalk towards a door at its end. He went through the opening and found himself falling a few feet before crashing to the metal floor with a thud.

Getting up and dusting himself off, he looked up and saw that there was a ladder in place of the stairs. Nursing his shoulder, he pressed forward down the near lightless hall and turned a corner, hearing the sounds of boots against the cold, linoleum floors. He had no time to react as a fist collided with his stomach, doubling him over. Looking up, he saw a man with long blonde hair and a buff build standing above him.

"BOSS! Get them to the truck! I'll hold off this asshole!" The man said.

"Thank you, Ren." Boss said as it was revealed he had three young adults trailing behind him in handcuffs. Ed peeked back and saw them, knowing for a fact that it was the girl, Kaya, and the other two she mentioned, Ben and Jasmine, over the walkie talkie.

But in that moment, Ren slammed his foot into the side of Ed's head! The Ed boy was groggy and wearily still conscious as he heard the sound of a click from behind him, Ren holding a gun to the back of his head.

"Say your prayers, kid!" Ren said with a sick smile.

"NO!" Kaya yelled, jumping up and bashing her fists into the side of Boss' head, surprising him by knocking him for a loop!

Ren looked up momentarily as he saw Kaya trying her very best to keep Boss down on the ground, pounding away at him with her handcuffed, balled fists! Ed uses this distraction to grab Ren's arm that holds the gun and twist it to the side, grabbing him by the back of his head and slamming him face first into the wall! Ren was nearly blacked out as Ed grabbed the gun and whipped Ren in the side of the head, knocking him out!

Meanwhile, Kaya was still trying to keep Boss down. She hammered away at him with everything she had, but it wasn't enough. Boss managed to throw Kaya off of him and to the ground, Ben and Jasmine helping her up. Boss pulled out his sidearm and pointed at Kaya, intent on teaching her a lesson or two!

"Screw the mo-AGH!" Boss was interrupted as a bullet pierced his right knee. Kaya, Ben, and Jasmine jumped in surprise as Boss fell to the ground holding his knee in pain. The three looked back and saw Ed with his Beretta in hand, pointed right at where Boss was standing.

"Who here is Kaya?" Ed asked.

The girl with bruised fists walked forward meekly and stood in front of Ed. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm here to save you and your friends. Where are the keys to your handcuffs?" Ed asked.

Kaya pointed to Boss, who still laid on the ground holding his knee in pain. Ed walked up to him as Boss weakly held up his own gun, which Ed easily kicked away from his hand. Ed put his knee into the side of Boss' head as he dug around the pockets of his jacket, eventually coming up with the keys. Getting up, he walked over to the trio and unlocked each of their handcuffs.

As soon as Kaya's were unlocked, she ran up and gave Ed a hug.

"Thank you…thank you so much." Kaya said.

Ed looked down and got a better look at her. To his surprise, he looked a lot like an older version of Sarah, only with brunette hair. Ed nodded to her as the four of them looked back at Boss.

"What are we gonna do with him?" Ben asked.

Ed thought for a moment, thinking that this man could know a thing or two about something.

"Don't worry. I have an idea." Ed reassured.

* * *

**_NEXT TIME: Ed's interrogates Boss and tries to figure out why Kaya, Ben and Jasmine were kidnapped in the first place!_**

**_This is where the action begins, people! There's no turning back now! XD And yes, there will be some OC's in this story, but they won't take away from the main story's character, which is Ed, unless they fit a big role. _**

**_Also, if anyone is wondering how Ed can fare so well in a gunfight, I'm trying to balance out the rules of the cartoon world and the real world while also factoring in that Ed has spent a year training for this night, so...yeah! XD_**

**_This is LacedUp signing off!_**


End file.
